All I Want for Christmas
by FireChild1
Summary: A lasting potion sets things wrong, and its up to Harry and Draco to put things right, but will Ginny get to it first, even when she is the cause of this mishap? Will Christmas and Yule Ball be ruined for them?


Dedicated to the most wonderful friend one could ever imagine to have, Allison Bertoldie. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! May all of your dreams come true, and all of your troubles be gone. I've been so grateful to have you by my side, and I hope that we always will be the best of friends. Remember that I will always be there for you, through the tough and the smooth, around every bend and turn, for eternity. Even if we are separated, you will always be a part of my life. You've left your footprint in my heart, and no one will ever take that away. Thank you for everything you've ever done; but most of all, thank you dearly for your beautiful friendship, it shall stay with me eternally.   
  
Love,   
Megan Fletchall   
  
Prologue  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
Though you may not have forgiven me of my last fault... I would like to ask you to go with me to the Shrouded Highlands of the Diviners Realm for the Christmas vacation. Just let me know when ever.  
I have also invited three others, and I am not yet sure of their decisions; be sure to note the fact that I only invited them for your comfort if you do come.   
Go on ahead and take your time, Ginny, because you have no limit. Christmas vacation is in three weeks, and the annual Yule Ball is in two.   
I heard that Harry and Hermione are attending together, and I was wondering if you'd go with me.   
Well, I got to get somewhere; a sickening thing I'd like to call homework. See you soon!  
  
Yours,  
Draco  
  
I folded up the paper, and slipped it into the envelope fore I had time to read it through again. Hurriedly running towards the Owlery, I placed the letter near my large barn owl, and told her to send it to Ginny sometime prior to the next morning.  
I turned and walked slowly out into the hallway, watching for Filch or worse, Mrs. Norris. I paced along the cold stone floor back to my common room in the dungeons, wondering what it was like in Gryffindor's; least did I know that I was about to find out.   
  
***  
  
  
All I Want For Christmas   
  
A t Breakfast the next morning, I was very anxious; too much so for Draco Malfoy. Most had noticed, and I wasn't sure at all that I liked the feeling. Ordinarily, I would have been kicked back and carefree; but that day was different, there was something odd hanging in the atmosphere of Hogwarts.  
The morning air was cool and refreshing, with the perpetual hint of the evergreens from the forbidden forest. The ceiling, which reflected the weather outside, was gray and gloomy, almost whispering the coming of rain.   
I walked over to the Gryffindor table, an unplanned move for me, and took a seat next to Ginny Weasley, my ex-girlfriend. I had messed up horribly and I was very ashamed of what I had done just a mere three weeks ago, when we were still seeing each other. I had spilled a precious secret of Ginny's to Rita Skeeter, who was thrilled to be given the honor of interviewing me. It wasn't intentional, but soon the issue of my interview was in the Daily Prophet and such, along with my wretched side comment of the most classified information.   
Looking over at Ginny, with her dazzling red hair, and beautiful blue eyes which looked me over in disgust, I smiled. "Hey..." I began with a staggered smile of oddness. "Yes, Draco?" Ginny replied in carelessness, taking a small and tidy bite of pumpernickel bread.   
I'd already apologized very extensively and deeply the week before; I hoped that it wasn't too late to win her over again, although I tried my best to keep the fact from her, to hide it.  
I tried to smile, but her piercing eyes were too angry, too frosted and cold, to look into; so I subsided myself with a tiny grin. I started, "So.. did you-" Looking up at her from the table, I was so eager to hold her in my arms that I entirely disregarded the words that I had planned to say.   
Ginny's eyes softened a tad, and she let a smile float into the air, which was just like her; soft and delicate, but defensive. "Yea, yea. I did." She held out a rolled piece of parchment tied with a emerald silk ribbon around the center. "Go on, take it!" She said under her breath, with a side glance of cheerfulness.   
I took it swiftly, and, without a backward glance, I sauntered over to Slytherin's table. Once I had found a seat, I timidly opened the spindle. It read:  
  
Dearest Draco,   
  
I have pondered a long and horrible three weeks, and I have finally come to a conclusion. Yes, I do forgive you, although I have decided not to tell my dearest secrets to anyone ever again.   
I have never seen the Shrouded Highlands, and I would simply love to accompany you and three others; as a friend of yours, nothing more, nothing less; otherwise, of course, things may change over the time span of three weeks that could reflect apon this decision.   
Yes, it is true that Harry and Hermione are attending the Yule Ball together, but it is also true that three others, apart than you, have asked me to go with them. I have yet to decide.   
You will get word from me of my decision tomorrow evening. `Till then!  
  
Forever,  
Ginny  
  
  
Letting forth a sigh to ease my restless thoughts, I smiled of happiness. Her answer at the moment was yes, and I hoped, I would do anything whatsoever, to keep it that way.   
  
***  
  
M y first class of the day was Potions with the Gryffindors. In fourth year I recall being very mischievous in that room; always getting my way with Snape, and dirt talking the Gryffindors, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione; not to mention that Neville often received some of my voice that year. I still was very mischievous, but a tad more considerate than I was then; I still loved to humiliate Potter and Granger, but not quite as much so with Ron; he was Ginny's older brother.  
"Take your seats." Snape called to us, his first group of students of the day. He watched us with fogged eyes, like a hawk, as we sat.  
"No way, Ginny!" A voice called out into the newly found silence. Sixth year and fifth years were now allowed to take classes together; although it was the first time I had ever had Ginny in one of my classes.   
I turned in a hurry to see that she had resolved to sitting directly behind me. I flashed a sly smile to her, and she grinned back, but barely. As I turned around, I spotted Harry and Hermione whispering silently to each other; Ron left out of the conversation, but listening very attentively.   
Facing the front of the classroom once again, I shrugged down into my seat, and sighed deeply, letting my chest rise and fall without care. Snape cleared his throat, and shot a fierce glance over to Ginny; it wasn't usual for a Gryffindor to be accepted into the Slytherin group.   
"Who can tell me what the effect of the Polyjuice Potion is on a person?" Snape asked shortly, watching in disgust as only one hand shot up into the air; of course it was Hermione's.   
"Does anyone else know the answer to the question?" At this Snape turned to Ron and locked him in sight. "Weasley?"  
Ron shrugged and smiled faintly. "Yes, no.... maybe, I don't know. Could you state the question in another way . . possibly easier?"   
Snape didn't look too pleased. "That's four points from Gryffindor, Weasley." He grimaced at Ron, and turned over to Ginny with a prowling temperament. "Miss Weasley, answer the question."  
I snorted, knowing that Snape had always had a grudge against the Weasleys; although I didn't dare to turn and steal a glance at her.   
"Gee, Professor. Let me see....Polyjuice potion? Oh yea. Hermione told me once before. It changes your appearance into that of another's; you have to include one thing from the being that you will take the appearance of into the potion, though." she said without nervousness, from behind me.   
I smiled to myself, surprised that Ginny got a question right. Staring at the flickering of the candle on Professor's desk, I let my smile fade to a smirk.   
Snape glanced at me, and a devious look came over his shadowed face as he revolved over to Ron again, his robes swooping around his sides; I was his favorite, simply because I was just like himself in so many ways. "It seems as though your entire family has been drained of it's intelligence, Weasley." Ron's eyes bulged, and I saw his hand form a fist under his desk. Ginny cleared her throat, and flicked her wrist up at the Professor.  
"But Professor, I did answer the question correctly. It must just be my brothers; I swear something's wrong with all of them; especially with Charlie, messing around with those dangerous creatures; actually that's pretty cool, you think..." Ginny said, diverting the classroom's attention from her brother over to herself. I heard her giggle to herself as Snape held up a rugged hand and his eyes narrowed at her; he had always hated when people contradicted him, especially Gryffindors.   
"That is enough of your mouth, Miss Weasley. Now, you all have the elements. Make the potion correctly, and receive your partner's appearance, but Longbottom," He switched his flickering eyes over to Neville, who flinched; I smiled and watched Snape, the head of my house, sneer diabolically, " I will take great pleasure in watching you turn yourself into a chameleon, indeed. I have assigned duos, now listen in or... Potter! No talking EVER in this classroom. . . . twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled out in a deadly unsympathetic voice. "Brown and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy, Granger and Crabbe, Zabini and Patil, Weasley and Weasley......" the sets of names went on for quite a while; it was a fairly large class, consisting of at least forty teens.   
Once we had all paired up with our companions, the real work began. As always, I left all the labor to Potter. I stared out the window at the silvery grounds of Hogwarts, watching a hawk flit through the chilled air.  
"So, Potter. You still letting Hermione suffer, with you as her boyfriend?" I switched my glance up to Harry, who returned it with a glare. I continued with a smirk and a slight drawl, " I'd think that you'd have moved on, but I guess that you're too whimpy to leave her, eh? Or is it that she is the whimpy one; better yet, too afraid no one else actually likes her snot nosed attitude, is that right?" I drawled out in a tired and tedious voice, my eyes glinting with mischief.   
"Shut up, Malfoy. `Fore long, you'll be sorry that you ever said that." Harry replied, shooting a turbulent expression over to me; it was almost as if he was trying to threaten me; although not very well.   
"A threat? Heh." I turned to Crabbe behind me and said loudly enough for everyone else present in the room to hear, "You hear that? Potter just made a threat! Protecting his perfect little girlfriend." I exclaimed fecklessly and with ridicule; sneering the lot of the time.   
The room burst out into twisted smiles of grimness from the Slytherins, and gulps from the Gryffindors. We all knew of what Harry was capable of, although us Slytherins didn't acknowledge it; but it was true, Harry could do much more than I could; magic without a wand, being a parselmouth, and everything else that came with the package.  
I turned back to Harry, who looked at me with a deadly stare. I saw a torch flicker behind him; not a good sign, but I neglected it. It didn't look good, believe me. For the first time ever, in his lifetime, Potter was going to actually get me back, and everyone knew it.   
Potter wasn't too good with controlling his emotions, which triggered his ability to perform magic without the aid of a wand. The last time his emotions swerved out of control was when Ron, his best friend, told him that he should never had met Hermione; three windows had ruptured into the night, the fire went out, and about ten ink bottles left unattended exploded, leaving homework ruined and furniture stained. I had laughed at this at the time, but now it was a different story; Harry had turned his powers against me.   
Yawning into Potter's face and scowling, I braced myself against the chair, and glared up at him. "You gonna do something or not?"  
That was the last straw. Harry advanced nearer to me, and with every step he took, I knew what was to happen. He'd try to injure me physically, and all the while, he'd get even more flustered and the chaos would begin.   
In a few quick movements, Harry had me on the floor with a wand at hand, ready to let loose a harmful spell; I sighed, struggling to get up, but it seemed as if I was harnessed in the full body bind. He was laughing now, standing up and pointing the wand down at my fearless face. I knew that Harry would never do such a thing as kill another living thing, and even laugh about it; therefore, I was expecting something curable.   
"POTTER! Put that wand down immediately!" a shrill voice called out into the deadly serenity of the classroom. It was Professor McGonagall who had come in to check apon how things were going with Snape and his largest class of students, but it seemed as though Professor Snape was absent, and had been so for the last few minutes.   
Harry lowered his wand, while muttering the counter-spell, and slipped it into his pocket. Offering a hand to me, which I ignored, he sweet-talked McGonagall, trying to get her into believing that nothing was wrong, that he was "just fooling around."  
Unfortunately, this didn't happen. "Potter - Malfoy, you two will serve detention- together." She stood up from her slouching, and pressed her lips firmly together.  
I let my mouth drop open, "Professor, the both of us? He's the one that almost..."   
She cut me off from finishing my sentence. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The both of you. Although Mr. Potter has done the unspeakable, you too must have done something worthy of punishment. Do not contradict me, or that will be two detentions for you and minus twenty points from Slytherin." I shot an angry expression over to Potter, narrowing my eyes.   
"And as for the rest of you," McGonagall addressed the remainder of the class, Snape appearing behind her with a snarl on his face. "If you ever let yourself stoop as low as these two, you will also receive detention, possibly even suspension from Hogwarts for a time." Professor Snape finished for her.   
The two professors turned to each other and began discussing the sentence for me and Potter's fault; the students remained gathered around us. I sighed and turned back to Harry.   
"Serves you right, Potter." I said, fully aware of the lot of students, listening attentively, behind me.   
Harry faced me without a hesitation, and glared; he didn't move, just pierced me with those startling green eyes, not that I was taking into consideration those eyes, but that no one can ever look away from another who is staring your way.   
Just then, the murderous silence that had broken out between me and Potter was shattered. Hermione stepped up beside her boyfriend and took his hand. She looked at me and said silently, "Will you ever stop? Don't you get it? No one likes to get your mouth." She raised her nose and gently lead Harry away from me. I stifled a laugh, and watched as he let Hermione take him away.   
A voice from the crowd of students said, meant to be whispered, "Yea, but at least he's sexy when he does." I smiled as everyone turned to two Slytherin fifth years in the middle of the crowd. They both turned red and smiled. "What are you staring at?" they both said in unison.   
It was then that I noticed the presence of Ginny straight before me. She had made her way through the crowd while they all laughed at the two Slytherins. I turned to her and smiled, watching a potion overflow with murky colored bubbles behind her.  
She looked disappointed in me; her jaw clenched, and eyes concerned. "Draco." she said, her voice full of distress. Advancing on me, my own feet planting themselves deep into the ground, she whispered so that, to the audience behind her, it was inaudible. "How could you?" At that, she walked off, eyes cast downward.   
I didn't understand; I had done nothing, nothing whatsoever.  
  
***   
  
I t was simply impossible- unexplainable in so many ways. It wasn't at all pleasant either. You see, after the two Professors had decided my detention sentence, which I had to do with Potter, Snape had whisked us into work once again. We made the potion correctly, I know for sure we did. Anyway, the point is that now I am Harry Potter outside, Draco Malfoy in.   
The Polyjuice potion hadn't worn off! Everyone else was back to their original appearances; us, on the other hand, absolutely were not.   
We had gone up to Professor Snape after the bell had rang, and explained to him everything; of course, he didn't consider this to be true. It was then that the both of us skipped the beginning of our next class.  
It is quite hard, taking over someone's life; especially when no one knows about it. I learned this in a minute's time.   
At lunch, which came after mine and Potter's meeting to discuss what to do with our lives, which were being controlled by one another, came the difficult subjects.   
"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute; just a minute?" Ginny whispered into my ear. My heart beat at a vigorous tempo, as I nodded in silence. I took a bite of my favorite honey rolls- hey, no one said I couldn't eat what I liked!  
She turned in her seat and stood with a fluent movement, and began walking across the cold stone floor, towards the entrance. Obliviously standing up, I took after her with large and swift steps; I caught up with her and slowed to her own pace.   
"Well, what is it, Gin?" I asked with a hint of annoyance of having left my food to cool. I quickly realized what I had said- Gin? The name had come naturally, as if a part of Harry still was with his body. I adjusted my broken glasses, which, by the way, were going to take a while to get accustomed to.  
Ginny looked over at me and smiled, her brilliant blue eyes shining. "Follow me, Harry; and keep up, don't get left behind, right?" She quickened her pace as she heard me hum the usual, "Uh huh."   
Down the nearest corridor to the right, and on past three or five classrooms, and then, from there, we sauntered through many drafty corridors, all made of the same gray stone, and the doors all made of the same dull oak; once we passed an old painting of three centaurs, which insisted they knew where we were headed. Finally, we ended up facing a dead end with only a tiny painting hung. If you looked close enough to it, you noticed four wizards dressed in holiday cheer and pacing the tiled floor. This portrait was hung very close to the ground, on the right side; why would Dumbledore put that there? It was such a lovely composition, and yet, he treated it with such bad respect; or was it an act of protection? One would never know unless you took into consideration the tiny inscription on the base of it's frame, even though it didn't give a clue to the reason of where it had been placed.   
Ginny showed such to me. It read, without a doubt:  
  
  
Many lovely things may come of treasures and riches, but only one who is true to himself shall find the joy of another.  
  
I smiled, vaguely understanding the words, but appreciating the effort some person took to inscribe it onto the frame, made perfect by a beautiful picture.   
Ginny examined me with watchful eyes, as I hoped and prayed that she saw Harry Potter, and not Draco Malfoy. "Beautiful, isn't it? And yet so true. Hermione was the one who found this a few weeks ago; I thought that you'd enjoy it, Harry. But as for the picture, Hermione would not let me into any additional information other than the fact that the four wizards in the picture are the four founders of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." she said, smiling at the people in the frame.   
I leaned in close to her, whispering, "They almost- almost look depressed, puzzled, even. What do you suppose-" I began, sliding the glasses back onto the bridge of my nose, or shall I say Harry's nose.  
"No clue, Harry. I thought that you might, though. It seems to me that if Dumbledore wished to hide this so well, and give it a special frame, that there must be something valuable of it." Ginny replied in a hushed voice.   
"Yes, my dear, you must be in Gryffindor, the both of you. I am Godric, of course, dressed well in red, you see. How has the Quidditch season gone this year, my friend?" Godric from the tiny painting inquired, grinning with enthusiasm.   
"Very well. We have the Cup for sure." I said, realizing that I hadn't specified that Gryffindor would get the Quidditch Cup.   
"Ah, wonderful to hear, my boy; and you must be the seeker, yes? Awesome game, that Quidditch, wish I had taken the time to play, yes indeed. I would have been-" Godric rambled on, being interrupted by my favorite of the four; dressed in green and silver with black hair and silverish eyes, Salazar Slytherin. I knew him well, by the looks of him. Not one could miss the wall sized painting of him in my common room, always smirking and giving hints on harmful spells.   
"Ah my dear boy, how have you been; and you, Gryffindor student? I presume my house has upheld the right to destroy your hopes and dreams, yes? It is my pride and joy, that house." Slytherin said, winking to me. I widened my eyes; how could he know? Or was there something about Potter that no one knew? Ha! Something else to spread on Potter's face; when I got by body back, of course.   
Ginny gave a sidelong glance over to me and raised her eyebrows. She was suspicious, hence I stood up without fault, and turned to her.  
"Obviously we have nothing to do but to talk with this portrait, therefore, I see nothing too important about this right now, can we go?" I said in my best Harry Potter voice of importance. She bought it, and smiled at me.  
I restrained myself from stepping into her path, taking hold of her robe collar, and kissing her, after all, it would be "cheating on Hermione." And that, Harry had made quite clear to me that if he caught me cheating on his girlfriend, that he would be sure to decapitate me in some way; I do not wish to find out how. I took a few abrupt steps ahead, all the while telling myself to act like Harry; act, well, naturally.   
"Harry?"  
I stopped dead and turned around, looking at her with calm and compassionate eyes. "What is it, Gin?" The burning candle beside her quivered as she breathed, casting grim shadows on the walls surrounding her.  
"I've been thinking about the Yule Ball. I know how your going with Hermione, and I think that's great! But who shall I go with? That is the real reason why I brought you down here, to ask you your opinion." She stepped forward and crossed her arms to keep warm from the cool current of air as she awaited my response. Alas! How could I tell what Harry would express to her; which was exactly to not go with me.   
I sighed, "Go with whoever you wish, babe." Oh god, how could I? Babe? Ginny looked at me and laughed, thinking of it as a joke.   
"Really. Ginny. Who do you like to hang out with; who hasn't-hasn't," could I say it, could I? "Who hasn't messed up in the past few weeks?" There, I said it, I couldn't believe it, so stupid!   
"Well, that's just the problem. I have been thinking so seriously about going with- with," she cleared her throat and smiled again, "Draco. What do you think? Oh, never mind, Harry. Don't answer that; I've- I've decided-" she lifted her head to the ceiling and smiled with glee, "I'm going with Draco."  
You would not believe how fast my heart beat just then. A thousand wild stallions couldn't measure up to it! I smiled and congratulated her, "Way to go, Gin. Way to go."  
  
***  
  
"Now, Potter. We've got to do it now. Look, the Yule Ball is in three days, and I have to go with Ginny; you, with Hermione. I know the recipe-" I said urgently, checking my wristwatch for the time; 3:15 glowed yellow at me in the darkness; I had been stupid enough to only bring a candle, and not my wand.   
We had met in the boys' bathroom at twelve o' clock, and it was now three in the morning. I had at least four hours left to sleep from here.   
"Whatever, Malfoy. You can conjure it up then, let it sit for three days, and the night of the Yule Ball we can take a sip or two. I just hope that it works; I don't know what the effect will do on us, since we're already on one potion; and a stubborn one at that." Harry, looking like me, said with my mocking tone of voice. He turned to the mirror and smiled my cocky smile; it was odd, finding myself face to face with myself.   
I nodded to him, "Great. This way we can actually go with our girlfriends, right. Hopefully it will reverse the spell already put on us, you think?" I yawned and rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand underneath my glasses.   
"Sure. Let's just go to bed now, okay?" Harry said, staring at me with annoyance. I was glad that I could still get to him even though I looked like Harry Potter, and acted like him.  
I nodded, and turned to exit, but Harry called out to me. "Wait, I almost forgot. You received this yesterday morning in the owl post. See you tomorrow, right?"  
I took the cylinder of parchment and nodded my head at Harry, who walked out into the darkness of the hallway just outside of the bathroom, in a hurry to get to bed.   
  
Beloved Draco,  
  
I know how I must have put you through so much misery, for I did not send my reply on time. I am dreadfully sorry, but it took me such a long period to decide who I shall go to the Yule Ball celebration with.   
I have thought well on this, and I am very sure on my decision. Yes, Draco, I will go with you to the ball. I absolutely cannot wait to see you. Would you mind meeting me in the Great Hall that night?   
Who else is going with you to the mountains? I need to know in order to make my decision.  
Love forever,  
  
Ginny  
  
  
I smiled to myself. It was the perfect ending of the worst day, which had been filled with grumpy professors, and detention with Potter; I was glad that it was over.  
The next morning, I gathered up the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion, and stashed it all underneath my four-poster, which had become lonely for all of the nights I had been absent.  
"So, Ron, who are you going with?" I asked him; we were heading to Transfiguration with McGonagall, my least favorite class of the day.  
Taking a step forward onto the greenish marble floor, I thought of Ginny. Only two days, a mere two days, I will look like myself once again and have the time of my life at the Yule Ball. Sure, I could wait; but I didn't know if I could do so diligently.  
The mood in the castle was of gloom and tiredness. I passed many a few who had yawned and started the epidemic. The weather was of rain and snow; causing the halls to be chilly, but nothing could spoil my devious mood.   
He shook his head at me. "No one, Harry. Why even bother to ask me? You know that no one likes me more than a friend."  
I smiled to myself; Ron could be so ignorant at times. Many people liked him, he just never took the time to notice.  
"I happen to know that Susan Bones likes you, and so does Parvati Patil. Better ask one of the two, Ron. The ball's in two days." I acknowledged, spotting Ginny stepping into the Transfiguration classroom.   
He looked over at me and gave a slight grin. "All right then, Harry. Parvati's in my next class." He quickened his pace, speeding ahead of me. I took a step closer to Hermione; we had the next class together; Harry wouldn't be too fond of me if I dumped his girlfriend, although I had solemnly thought on the subject many times.   
I took in a deep breath of the clammy air of the Hogwarts castle, which was the reason why many students wished to proceed immediately outside every chance they received.   
It was odd, looking through Harry Potter's eyes. I saw many different things than what I had normally noticed, such as the tiny details in the stone, and the slight flicker of the candles when a professor spoke. He seemed to see everything poetically; I shrugged, it was easy to get used to.  
The class period was spent referring back to my last Quidditch practice with the Gryffindor team. We would have a game following the Christmas vacation, and I was not looking forward to it; we were playing Slytherin, my own team.   
Quidditch practice was hard on me that night because it was storming, and Wood, who had found a part-time job at Hogwarts to be the Gryffindor's captain and keeper, had noticed how differently I maneuvered on the broom than Harry usually did. My excuse was, of course, that, "I am so tired; McGonagall is working us hard, transfiguring a pot-bellied pig into an elephant, and then into a pencil; I've been without sleep for three days, and the storm is making my headache worse." Wood had looked at me without sympathy, and told me, "All right then, Harry. When we finish the scrimmage, you can head in to bed." And, of course, the game lasted for another two hours before I caught the snitch, ending the game ultimately.  
Before I had time to get to the good part, where I "accidentally" knocked Fred off of his old stick he called a broom, the bell rang out, and McGonagall quickly assigned a five page report on my method of transfiguring things with a large difference in size, shape, and weight.  
That was another thing that I had found trouble in doing; Harry's homework. I hated the trash in the first place, but, unlike my classes, Harry always got homework; it never failed.  
I stood up, gathered my books and headed over to Hermione, taking her hand, and suppressing a smile. She looked at me with concern, and slipped a folded piece of old parchment into my Advanced Potions book. It was then that she let my hand go, and walked off; I knew right then and there what had happened, I was dead two seconds ago; Harry would absolutely kill me once he found out.   
Lunch was next, so I placed my books down on Hermoine's desk, taking hold of the note, and unfolding it timidly; this, this was my death sentence.  
  
My Dearest Harry,   
  
I have no clue as to what occurred between us, but I feel as if you don't wish to be with me. I know how eccentric this must sound, since it was just a mere four weeks ago that you voiced, "I will never love anyone else but you, forever into eternity."   
You have been omitting me, dodging from me, and much more. I just want to let you know that you have broken my heart in two, but in order to save myself from more agony and distress, I've decided to let you go.   
Goodbye, Harry. I refuse to say much more. Have a merry Christmas, although I'm sure that I will not.  
Truly,  
Hermione  
  
I gripped my temples, and sighed with deep concern. This was the worst I had ever done, the absolute most horrible. I knew there was only one thing left to do.   
I grappled up my books, and ran out into the hallway, hurriedly finding my way to the noise of the lunch meal. It would be my breakfast, because I was gone gathering supplies for the potion during the morning.   
I fought my way over to my table, and slammed my books down onto the surface, not caring in the slightest of the silence that followed. I sat and then stood without stopping to think; so many things to deal with, but so little time.   
I found Harry (looking like me, Draco), and pulled him out into the hallway.   
"What is up with you, Potter?" Harry said, stopping to think about what he had just said, burrowing his brow in deep thought.   
"This," I took out the parchment that I had crumpled in agony and handed it over to Harry faintheartedly, "is what everything is about. We have to-" I was stopped short by Harry's exclamation of a few words that made Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw prefect, yell, "Watch your mouth, Draco!"   
I shot her a fierce look, even though she wasn't talking to me. What Harry said was exactly what I would've, every little thing, down to the slight drawl. I understood his actions, for once; although he was me, so...  
"What did you do?" he asked, with a depressing pout of hopelessness. Harry shuffled his feet, and smoothed out the note to read it again; I took it from him before his uncontrollable magic started to awaken.  
"That is why we HAVE to tell her, NOW!" I sighed. "It's your only hope, stay put here, don't go anywhere, or you will regret it." I told Potter. He rolled his eyes, as Hermione had done, and folded his arms.   
I hastened back into the blustering room, filled with laughter, and, not to mention, a few side comments about, "Harry and Draco." It was odd to think of it that they were actually saying it backwards, in a sense.   
Once I got over to the Gryffindors' table, I found Hermione, and inquired to her, "Hermione, can I talk to you in the hall? I need to tell you something important; something very significant." She looked at me with consideration, tears welling in her eyes, shaking her head no.   
"No. You have to come- you, you just have to! Trust me. Oh Lord, don't cry!" I sat down beside her and took her shoulders in my arms. A single pearl of a tear streamed down her cheek; she whimpered with desperation.   
Slowly, I helped to pull her to her feet, and walked with her over to the door; she had subsided her weeping, and was sniffling when we strolled over to Harry.   
Hermione looked over at me with curiosity. She said to me, "What is this, Harry? Why is Draco here?" I groaned at her; this would be all too hard to explain.   
"It's a long story, Hermione." Harry said, smiling with mischief, which probably was meant to be happiness.   
"Long story, huh? How long, may I ask?"   
"Long enough." I replied in a dull tone.   
"Great, just great! I'll finally get to try out this new spell I found in my mother's Charms, Year Seven book." Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a swish before muttering the incantation, "Flumerous Pajakochis Keylioung!" A light blue mist bubbled out of the tip of her wand, and encompassed everything in an instant; then, it dissipated just as quickly as it had come, only everything was so still, so quiet; too placid, even.   
Hermione turned to me and Draco, smiling with triumph, "A stop-time spell. Really advanced, that spell is; and effective for up to five hours. You can separate any others from the spell, also. So, right now, we are, basically, stuck in time itself."  
Harry's mouth dropped open. I addressed him, "Potter, beauty tip; keep your mouth closed." I smirked, and then turned to Hermione.   
"What? He's Draco, not Harry." she explained with a burrowed brow. Hermione bit her lip, for once perceiving what should have been apparent for awhile. She smirked, "What are you trying to pull? Believe me, I'll find out, you'll see. I'll-"   
Harry stopped her, taking hold of her arm and guiding her over to him. He smiled at her, with my cocky smile. I was furious at him; even though I had no reason to be.   
"Look here, Hermione. Listen up, okay? All right, Malfoy, take a first shot." He cued me. I sighed and glowered at him with detestable eyes.   
"In potions class, we studied the Polyjuice potion, remember?" She nodded to me, as if waiting for the exhilarating piece of a story.   
"Well, the potion didn't wear off." Harry concluded for me.   
All was silent for quite a while; Hermione, it had seemed, considered this with an open heart, and I was glad of that.   
She smiled and giggled, "Right, sure it didn't. It all makes so much sense." I thought that she believed us, but Harry showed me truth.   
"What? Hermione, you have to believe us. I mean.... here. Think of something personal you know about me, or Harry." He said to her with a sulk.   
I smirked. "Perfect, great plan, Potter. And that will prove what, now? Why don't we do this the other way around. You think of something about Hermione that you only know, not one else. Okay?" I watched him nod, my silver-blond hair quivering; I was getting impatient.   
"Well, let's see; Hermione." Harry considered, smiling to himself, "You once told me that you often wanted to be a muggle, just because of how they don't have to worry about Voldemort, although, you said, that they should fear him, just to be safe." Harry paused himself, in light of Hermione's expression of amusement.  
"Anyone could wish that, Draco. You expect me to believe you when you just make up something? Yea, right." She crossed her arms and guffawed at Harry.   
"Fine, Hermione. I'll just keep on going. Your favorite candy is Chocolate Frogs, even though you think that they are immature and fattening. You love the game Quidditch, but you would never consider playing because you are afraid of flying. You hate it when Ron gives your other friends stupid nicknames. Do I need to continue?" Harry queried, looking deep into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes; she looked away, and nodded.  
"Of course! She wants some more personal topics, Harry. Go personal, way particular." I smirked at him, and egged him on; this would most likely get her to believe us.   
Harry nodded, and continued, "Hermione. Your mom named you that because it was the name of her best friend's dog when she was our age. You said that once, when your dad went to get a new job in the muggle world, you were about six years old, you followed him out the door, and to his new work office, butt naked; your dad was fired for the offense of a sick joke the next day. I know; you really prefer rose-colored underwear because you think that the color pink is more feminine than white, and therefore, once made your granny take all of your used white underwear to give to the poor." At this, Hermione gapped at Harry, and her eyes widened.   
Harry smiled at me, "I knew that one would get to her." He turned to Hermione and kissed her on the tip of her nose; I snorted.   
"You believe me now, don't you?" Hermione nodded, and smiled at Harry.   
I said to her, pacing in a small circle to amuse myself, "Now for the important part. You can't break up with Potter, because, I'm not him, obviously. I have been trying my best to act his part in you two's sick relationship, but it has been utterly impossible, since I have no feelings whatsoever for you, Hermione; I, in fact, detest you, I think that you are- never mind that. So, you just go along with the flow. We can't let anyone know about this, I don't know why either, but-- well, we just can't tell anyone. Okay? So, you will still go with Harry to the Yule Ball, and that's that." I pressed my lips firmly together, and awaited her answer; I was so sick and tired of her stubbornness.   
There was no answer from her, just silence. I looked up at where Harry and Hermione were standing for the first time during my "speech" and I chortled. Of course, the two of them were kissing, clasping each other with tenderness.   
"Hey now, Potter. Remember, you're in my body, and I don't want to get it back without my virginity, got it?" I said to Potter, who showed me the thumbs up sign behind Hermione's back.   
I guessed that every thing was, as Parvati Patil would have said, "It's all gravy, baby," and walked away, giving them absolute secrecy. Now came the game. I sauntered over to stand by Padma Patil, who was frozen in time.   
She was holding a glass of tea in her left hand. Laughing and overflowing with sniggers, I took her hand and placed it over her head, tilting the cup of tea downward, aimed at her crown. The tea didn't spill, and I expected that once the spell lifted, she would get a second shower of the day, this one of tea and sugar.   
"Serves her right." I whispered to myself.  
  
***  
  
The night of the ball came too fast for me to keep up. Everyone was playing jolly Christmas music and exchanging gifts that day. Smiles and laughter filled the air and drove out the cold and brittle morning settings.   
The night before, I had finished the potion, and in perfect time, I might add. Potter wasn't at all too happy about me making the potion, but I reassured him not to worry; if I had poisoned his potion, I would have poisoned myself, so he didn't have to worry about such catastrophes.  
I was in my room, hastily sliding my dress robes over my head, when I heard the word. "They're here, you guys! The Witchy Winter Spirit band is here, and they're setting up the equipment in the courtyard!" Of course, it was one of the Slytherin fifth years that I hadn't taken time to properly acquaint myself with.   
"How much more time, do you think?" I bellowed down to her without care.   
"Oh, about five, maybe ten, minutes, Draco." She was silent for a while, and I went back to dressing myself, but then she added, "Who are you going with?"  
I sighed, I now knew who it was. One girl in particular always liked to try to get my attention, and I thought of her as annoying. "Ginny Weasley, now muffle up and leave me alone." I said to her with annoyance. All was quiet once again. I hoped that she had gone, because I didn't want to alarm her, coming out of my room as Harry Potter.  
As soon as I was finished getting prepared, I slunk to the boys bathroom, where I met Harry. "Well, what took you so long, Malfoy?" He said, sitting on the sink and grimacing at me.   
I shrugged, "I'm here, all right? That's all that matters. So, ready to take the potion? I'm pretty sure that it will last the night." I headed over to the smoldering cauldron, dipping a stone cup into it and drawing up the sickly greenish fluid. I pulled one hair from my head (Harry's head), and drowned it in the solution.   
I did the same with Harry's present looks. "Cheers." we said in unison, clinging the stone together and gulping up our potions.   
I watched in the mirror as I slowly became Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter slowly slipped away. Soon enough everything was too blurry to see; I removed Harry's glasses, and handed them over to him carelessly. My silver and forest green robes were finally looking good on me, even though they didn't look too bad on Potter.  
"I like what you've done with my hair. What is it, a spell?" I asked, running my fingers through my head of hair, being glad of my looks.  
"It's muggle hair gel, really easy to deal with." He said, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for doing my hair too, it looks pretty good."   
I nodded and smirked at him in the mirror, "It's called a comb, Potter."  
He glared at me for just a second, and then backed up from the mirror. "We better go get those girls, huh?" Harry said with excitement.  
I replied, "Yea. Oh, and have fun, you know, with Hermione. Sorry about when I totally insulted her in Potions." What had I just said? An apology? Harry looked just as surprised as I did. "Whoa." I muttered to myself.   
I guess that I had found out that there were more important things than putting down others; I wasn't for sure that I liked it, being more pleasant.   
I sauntered over to the Great Hall, putting on a smile and gliding around the next bend. There were at least ten couples making out, and many others talking and greeting each other with holiday cheer. I looked about, and spotted Ginny, surrounded by other girls awaiting their dates.   
She looked absolutely outstanding, beautiful in every way possible. She had piled her flaming red hair on top of her head in a messy bun, embellished with mistletoe; a few stands were left down intentionally, curling in large and wavy spirals. Her dress was deep forest green with hints of pale red and silver; it was low and square cut, tight and close-fitting down to her waist, where it flowed downward to meet her feet, which were not seen. And, for the final flourish, tiny emerald earrings, left to dangle and show their beautiful color.   
We would be a perfect couple on the dance floor, I thought to myself. We were both dressed in the same basic colors, and both keeping them vibrant; the colors suited the both of us.   
I walked over to her smiling, of course; who couldn't when looking at something so beautiful as herself.   
Ginny grinned, her eyes shining with glee. "Hello, you." She whispered to me. I looked her in the eyes, and replied in a soft voice, "Hey. You're so beautiful! Now let's get out there, shall we?"   
  
***  
  
The night was clear, and many stars blessed us with their presence. And although Harry and Hermione had gotten into a tiny fight, and then had made up by making out in the gardens, I had the time of my life- in ten minutes; I was greatly delighted that there was the whole night to look forward to.   
The band began to play a slow number, and Ginny pulled me onto the dance floor for the first time. I automatically, as if in auto-pilot, slid my hands into place, pulling Ginny closer. She beamed up at me, and I was glad that she saw Draco Malfoy, and not Harry Potter. "I love this song; have the CD." She voiced to me, glancing over at Ron and Parvati dancing all too fast for the tempo of the tune.  
I smiled down at her, and then knew exactly what I had to do. I slowly guided her off of the dance floor, and led her into the gardens, where Filch and Mrs. Norris most likely patrolled; keeping an eye on all of the couples in sight; although most hid in the surroundings.   
"Sorry, Ginny. But I have to tell you something important." I hoped that she wouldn't mind; no, I knew that she wouldn't.   
She grinned to herself for no reason that I knew, and then said, "Here. If it is that important, then I have the perfect place for you to tell me." Ginny slid into the bush beside us, and tugged on my hand, beckoning for me to follow.   
Soon enough, she was leading me towards the forest, which looked lethal and far from welcoming. I spotted few owls in the surrounding trees as we teared through them. Perfect, I thought, she's leading me to my death.   
She stopped abruptly, and turned around to observe me. "Right here." she whispered under her breath to me. I looked about, and saw that we were standing in a clearing with wild flowers spurting up from the ground like a thousand beautiful fountains; in the center, I viewed a tiny silver lake that seemed to ripple with every slight breath of the wind.   
"Beautiful, is it not?" Ginny asked me, taking my hand, and guiding me over to the pool of silver elixir. I nodded yes to her.  
"What-" I began with curiosity.  
"It's a gazing pool for the centaurs. They come to watch the conduct of the stars that reflect in it. I come here quite often. You could never be in danger here; a centaur is always on the lookout." Ginny said without the inquiry of my question. She stooped down to her knees, and inspected it; the stars reflected in her eyes.  
I kneeled beside her, "Do you-" I tried, but, as if she read my thoughts, she cut me off with a nod.  
"Yes, Draco. I know about the potion." Ginny whispered, and smiled at me, lifting her head from it's downward position.   
I was utterly puzzled, "But how? Did Hermione tell you?"   
She reached for my hand, "No, no. Hermione is no rat. There is something you must know first about me." I listened intently while she continued, "I am telekinetic, yes, but that isn't significant at the moment. The point is, that whenever I think too hard on a subject, the wizarding world begins to take my troubles into it's own hands. I don't quite know how, exactly, but it, this spirit of magic, caused your potion to last a bit longer. I suspect that it will last till you both learn a valuable lesson; do not ask me what of, because I do not know. So therefore, I know that you really are Harry. I just hoped that maybe the spell would wear off by now, that I could actually go with him." I tried to interrupt, but she continued at a fast pace, "Once, during lunch, when Draco was looking like you, of course, I showed him an inscription that had a subtle meaning. I thought that it would help end the spell, but I guess that I was wrong. Harry, I really like him, Draco, I mean. There's just something about him that is so-" Ginny trailed off and sighed.   
"Many lovely things may come of treasures and riches, but only one who is true to himself shall find the joy of another." I whispered to myself; trying to comprehend it.   
She gripped my arm, and lifted my chin with her index finger. "What now, Harry?" I repeated the saying to her, and then realized what I had just said; it was the ultimate surprise, the perfect comeback; just one thing was missing...   
Ginny gasped, and her eyes widened. "You're- I've said all-" I pulled her in close to me, and kissed her, softly at first, and then more intensely; the missing was recovered just then, a kiss. She gripped my shoulders, drawing me forward to her with compassion. Running my fingers through her fallen hair, I spotted movement in the trees behind Ginny.   
"What the-" I whispered, not bothering to finish my sentence. Ginny brought my attention back to her, "It's just a centaur."   
I glanced back at her and then to the trees. "Whatever it was, it's gone now." Ginny had pinned her hair back up into a bun with the aid of the gazing pool.   
Sorry that I had ruined the moment, I stood up, offering a hand down to Ginny. She took it, and stood up without a backward glance to the trees. I had a feeling that she had sensed the presence of another being also; therefore, I quickly took her in my arms and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.   
"Let's go dance, Gin." I whispered, smiling at her.   
"Yea, let's." She replied in a shaky voice; I sensed a hint of fear as she spoke, and began to lead her out of the wooded area.  
I stopped short on the account of a centaur. "Goen! How are you, dear?" Ginny inquired, smiling to him. I was relieved that she knew this centaur, because I don't think that any centaur would take the time to like me, although it was highly unlikely that any of them would try to put me in danger intentionally.   
The centaur flipped it's tail at me, "Who is the one who stands beside you, Ginny? Not a very pleasant atmosphere around him, no." I grimaced at him; just as I had suspected.   
"This is Draco Malfoy, and no, Goen, you have mistaken horribly. There is nothing displeasing about him." she contorted. I slipped my arm around her back, and took hold of her waist, grateful for the words Ginny had just said.   
"Centaurs are never mistaken." He said; I restrained a laugh, and plastered a smile onto my face. Just as I remembered the centaurs I had met in Hagrid's Magical Creatures class, very conceited and too sure of themselves.  
"Think what you must. What did you wish to tell me?" Ginny continued, sighing at the ignorance of Goen.   
"I have received a message from the stars; sent from them to you. They tell of a spell; it is broken, and with good reason. That is all. You are safe in the forest for the remainder of the way out." Goen nodded at Ginny, and then galloped into the darkness of the trees leading deep into the Forbidden Forest.   
We both watched him go `till he vanished from sight into the murkiness. It was then that Ginny looked up at me and smiled, "Sorry about that, they can be so rude, those centaurs."   
I shook my head, "It's all right, don't-" then it hit me; my eyes widened, and I ran my fingers through my hair with my free hand. "Ginny, you hear what he just said?"   
She nodded, "Yes, but it doesn't have meaning. Sometimes Goen believes to see things that aren't there; he makes them up for sake of his acceptance with other of his kind." Ginny turned to me as she spoke, and took my hands in hers.  
"No, Ginny, think again. A spell has broken, and with good reason. Our spell, the potion, it's dead. With reason, our lesson, but what have I-" I began, smiling down at Ginny with blank and thoughtful eyes.   
She leaned forward and kissed me softly, bringing me back to reality. "Yes, Draco, I know."   
It was one of those times when you didn't give a thought or care in the world; when you knew exactly what everything meant, and how everything was to be. It was one of those simple moments in life when everything seems perfect and wonderful and beautiful.   
I leaned forward and kissed her. Everything was complete right then. The wind rustled our dress gowns, and danced with the teetering trees. It was that moment when the Forbidden Forest seemed picturesque and phenomenal.   
We walked back out of the trees and passed Hagrid's hut, lit with warmth. We held one another in our arms, and whispered about Christmas, "So, Ginny. What do you want for Christmas?" I asked, letting the wind play with my robes.   
She looked over at me, and smiled, "I just want to be with you, Draco. All I want for Christmas is you."   
It was the answer to two different questions. We would both go with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the Shrouded Highlands of the Diviners Realm.  
I smiled a real smile down to her; one of my rare, meaningful smiles. A tiny white speck landed on my cheek, and I grinned even further, "It's snowing, Ginny! Snowing!"   
Falling with grace and beauty, thousands of snow flakes were ornating the ground. Snow swirling around us, I turned to Ginny, taking her chin in my hand. I gazed into her eyes and felt my face go serious.   
I kissed Ginny once again, loving every last moment and every tiny bit of her. I felt changed, and I was glad of it, happy with myself; I was blessed with the perfect Christmas present, it was the most exquisite Christmas ever imaginable. 


End file.
